Let Them Talk
by Tipititralala
Summary: TRADUCTION. Fiction Huli Hugh Laurie & Lisa Edelstein .
1. Chapter 1

_Attention les ami(e)s, me revoilà ! Mais cette fois-ci, comme je l'avais annoncé à certains d'entre vous, voici une fiction Huli, traduite par mes soins. Son auteur original se prénomme **Lauren-017**, alors si vous avez la chance de maîtriser l'espagnol, n'hésitez pas à lire cette fiction dans sa langue d'origine ! Qui plus est, sachez que toutes les reviews adressées ici lui seront communiquées, bien entendu, ce qui est tout à fait normal puisque c'est son cerveau et ses doigts qui rédigent, tandis que je ne me charge que de la traduction en français.  
Breeeeeeeef, tout ça pour vous présenter cette fiction Huli. L'originale ayant trois chapitres d'avance sur moi (du moins en terme de traduction, un seul mais ... CHUT xD), j'essayerai de poster à une cadence semblable à la sienne pour vous éviter de devoir trop attendre contrairement à ses lecteurs hispaniques. Tout en essayant au mieux de conserver l'esprit initiale de la fiction. Ce qui signifie déjà que niveau présentation, je colle le plus possible à ce que Laura a rédigé, ne vous étonnez donc pas si cela se différencie de mon style habituel !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)  
See ya peoples !_

* * *

_**Let them talk.  
Chap' 1.**_

**Octobre, 2010.**

**- Réveille toi gros dormeur.**- Elle répartit de petits baisers dans le cou de l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés.

**- Quelle heure est-il ? **- Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés en faisant une moue assez gracieuse en même temps.  
**- Il est plus de huit heures, tu m'as dit de te réveiller à cette heure-là. **- Elle s'appuya sur son coude pendant qu'elle l'observait.  
**- Il faut que je récupère Rebecca chez une de ses amies et l'emmener voir l'université. **- Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit.  
**- Chez une amie ? **- Lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
**- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **- Il fronça les sourcils.  
**- Je ne crois pas que Becca ait passé la nuit chez « une amie ».  
- Pourquoi ?**  
**- Parce qu'elle est précieuse, européenne et future universitaire. Les garçons jetteront leur dévolu sur elle ici à Los Angeles.  
- Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de continuer de parler de ce sujet.  
- Un jour il faudra s'y faire, Becca cessera d'être « ta petite fille ».  
- Certes pour moi elle restera vierge jusqu'à la trentaine passée, mais je crois que c'est plus difficile qu'elle cesse d'être « ma petite fille ».  
- J'aime que tu sois comme ça –** Elle sourit.  
**- « Comme ça » comment ?  
- Un homme aussi tendre. **- Elle caressa sa joue.  
**- Je me sens terriblement de mauvais goût à côté de toi.  
- Quel idiot tu es ! **- Elle le frappa avec l'oreiller.

Il sourit tandis qu'il se levait du lit complètement nu, Lisa s'approcha de lui et lui donna une claque sonore sur le derrière.

**- On ira ensemble sur le tournage ? **- Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds face à lui, entourant son cou et en le regardant dans les yeux tandis que leurs deux corps dénudés se frôlaient.  
**- Je ne sais pas. **- Il appuya ses deux mains sur sa ceinture alors qu'il regardait effrontément ses pieds.  
**- Tu ne sais pas ? **- Elle se retourna sur elle même et bougea les hanches de façon séductrice sur son membre, tandis qu'il conduisait ses mains sous son nombril.  
**- C'est que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir réprimer mes envies de te le faire dans sur le parking du studio. **- prononça-t-il d'une voix roque.  
**- Je crains que cela ne va pas être possible si tu ne veux pas que la presse soient sur nous.  
- Tu sais quoi ? **- Il la fit tomber sur le lit tandis qu'il retenait ses mains au dessus de sa tête et qu'il se jetait sur son corps.- **« Laisse les parler ». **- Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, lui provoquant un frisson.

En disant cela ils commencèrent une nouvelle bataille entre les draps, comme ils l'avaient fait la nuit précédente. Loin de tous les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient avoir, car dans ces petits moments-là il n'existait qu'eux deux, Hugh et Lisa.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hugh attendait à côté de la voiture que sa fille sorte de la maison où elle avait passé le nuit.

**- Tu arrives tard. **- Elle s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue.  
**- Je suis sûr que ce qui m'a retardé ne t'intéresse pas. **- Dit-il en remarquant la fenêtre où se trouvait un jeune homme qui les regardait, et qui se camoufla derrière les rideaux en se sentant observé.

Rebecca monta rapidement dans la voiture sans prononcer un mot, elle était honteuse. Hugh souriait intérieurement en voyant l'attitude de sa fille. Sans doute il se sentait heureux, il était plus détendu et il ne portait plus les traces de la dépression qui des années auparavant avait l'habitude de prendre possession de lui aux alentours de cette époque. Il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait affronter sa famille, mais malgré tout il préférait avoir un pansement devant les yeux, et profiter de chaque instant qu'il passait avec cette femme qui parvenait à le rendre fou rien qu'avec un sourire.

_TBC ...  
_

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous pour une première traduction ? ^^ Vaut-il mieux que je continue, ou bien que j'arrête le massacre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Au vu des reviews que vous avez bien voulu m'accorder pour cette première traduction et de vos encouragements, il est bien évidemment certain que je poursuivrais cette traduction. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, certes un peu court, mais que j'aime beaucoup, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce récit. D'une part je suis touchée de pouvoir vous faire partager cette fiction que certains n'auraient pas pu lire sans cette traduction, et d'autres part pour vos encouragements afin que je poursuive de la sorte. Alors soyez en sûr, je traduierais chacun des chapitres que Laura écrira. Elle et moi vous remercions conjoitement, encore merci de votre soutien, de vos reviews, de votre patience et du temps que vous nous accordez pour cette lecture.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'attends avec impatience vos avis que je retransmettrais à Laura bien évidemment, et on se retrouve bientôt !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

**_Chap' 2_**

Après des heures d'intense tournage, Hugh et Lisa décidèrent de marcher jusqu'à chez lui, la nuit étant tombée. Dernièrement ils faisaient ça souvent, puisque Rebecca était installée dans son nouvel appartement. Le trajet ne fut en rien tranquille, un paparazzi les avaient vu sortir ensemble du parking des studios et ils dûrent contourner la ville pour tenter de le semer. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la petite demeure et se chargèrent de préparer rapidement quelque chose à manger. Tandis qu'Hugh ouvrait une bouteille de vin pour accompagner le repas, Lisa était montée dans la chambre et s'était mise à pleurer comme une enfant. Elle ne voulait plus continuer à se cacher du monde, elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais s'ils devaient se cacher, elle était disposée à le faire. Elle avait déjà été assez longtemps éloignée de lui, alors elle retoucha sans plus son maquillage et respira profondément plusieurs fois. Quelques minutes plus tard elle descendit au salon, et Hugh remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait pleuré. Il vit ses yeux rougies, le maquillage n'avait pas effacé les larmes qui quelques minutes auparavant s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Il décida de ne rien dire, il savait que cela avait été à cause de ce journaliste qui les avait suivi, qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il était marié et avait une famille, et bien qu'il l'aimait il savait que beaucoup de gens la jugeraient à cause de lui. Ils n'entendraient jamais ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme, et cela importait le moins du monde pour elle qu'ils puissent la critiquer. Elle avait peur que ces commentaires puissent affecter Hugh, elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir ni se repentir pour quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'elle essayait de dissimuler ce qui était évident, elle prit place sur le sofa et lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'elle se servait une verre de vin. Hugh fit de même, et tandis qu'ils dînèrent il ne cessa pas de lui caresser la main et de lui offrir de tendres baisers sur la joue. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, cela lui brisait le cœur. Et plus encore en sachant qu'il avait une part de culpabilité pour n'avoir pas mis les choses au clair. Après le repas, Hugh débarrassa la table, et enfila le tablier que Lisa lui avait offert, sur lequel dans la partie basse se trouvait un membre masculin dessiné, de taille relativement impossant. Elle sourit en le voyant et se mit à frotter les plat. Quelques minutes passèrent, et il la rejoignit au salon disposé à prendre place à ses côtés. Mais elle s'était déjà endormie, sans doute la journée l'avait épuisé.

Sans y repenser à deux fois il prit place assis face à elle et attrapa sa guitare, ses doigts prirent vie ensuite et une mélodie lente commença à sortir des vieilles cordes de la guitarre.

_«__Just ____let them talk__, if they want to. Talk don't bother me. I'm gonna keep on 'til the whole wild world knows that I really love you, I really love you so »_

Après avoir dit cela, il prit Lisa dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre . Il la déposa dans le lit avec soin et commença à la dénuder très lentement, descendant la fermeture éclair de sa robe et passant son doigt le long de son épine dorsal. Finalement il la couvrit avec le drap et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses bras.

**- Je sais que je suis un lâche, et tu as le droit de te fâcher à cause de ça. Mais s'il-te-plaît ne me laisses pas, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Donne moi seulement du temps. **- Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait son visage et embrassa son front.- **Un jour je te chanterai cette chanson en public, en te regardant dans les yeux. Pour ne laisser plus aucun doute sur ce que je ressens réellement pour toi.**

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Devinez qui est là ! [Oui bon okay, c'est une surprise pour personne, mais bon, faîtes au moins semblant ;)]. Vous savez quoi ? [Normalement non, vous savez pas parce que vous n'êtes pas dans mon cerveau. Ou alors ça expliquerait une possible schizophrénie. Youpidouuuuuuu !]. Et ben j'ai décidé de faire deux publications aujourd'hui ! N'est-ce pas adorable ça ? :D Du coup, vous aurez ce chapitre, et un OS. Et oui, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Parce que demain, je pars une semaine dans les Alpes, ça va faire du bien ! [Mais comme toujours, j'aurais internet, ne vous en faîtes pas].  
Bref bref bref, un chapitre de traduction ! Et bien entendu, vos impressions seront transmises à l'auteur, à qui ça fera énormément plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de sa fiction.  
Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille, et je vous dis à tout de suite avec l'OS qui va arriver !  
See ya :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 3**_

_**Novembre, 2010**._

Lisa était dans la cuisine à préparer quelques pâtes pour le repas, et portait une vielle chemise et ses cheveux retenus en une queue. Elle ne portait pas non plus de maquillage, mais malgré son aspect négligé, pour Hugh elle lui semblait l'image la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais vu en tant de temps. Il s'approcha secrètement d'elle et entoura sa taille de ses mains tandis qu'il embrassait sa joue, elle ébaucha un petit sourire alors qu'elle enfournait le plat dans le four.

**- Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai déjà mangé, David m'a invité au nouveau restaurant qu'ils ont ouvert au centre-ville.**

Lisa se libéra de ses mains et se dirigea vers le salon, quelque peu gênée.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On pourra manger le plat ce soir.  
- Il ne s'agit pas du plat, il s'agit de nous.  
- Je ne comprends pas. **- Il la suivit dans le salon.  
**- Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés à ce que nous avons, je me sens stupide de cuisiner pour toi. Je ne le fais même pas pour moi, je voulais seulement avoir un détail parce que des fois, je pense que tu te sens coupable pour ce que nous sommes en train de faire. **  
**- Chérie, je ne me repens de rien.  
- Promets moi qu'on parlera avec ta famille avant que l'année se termine.  
- Je le ferai, quand j'irais à Londres.  
- Et quand t'y rendras-tu ?  
- Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël.  
- Ce sont des dates très marquantes, ta famille va mal le prendre.  
- Mes enfants savent que leur mère et moi sommes distants depuis des années, de même que le reste de ma famille. Il reste simplement à formaliser la situation, signer les papiers et faire une séparation des bien. Le processus sera long.  
- Je veux seulement que tu éclaircisses les choses et que ce ne soit pas de simples suppositions.  
- Je le ferai. **- Il lui dédia un sourire. **- Et lorsque je l'aurais fait je prendrai le premier vol qui ira à Los Angeles, je t'achèterai une robe précieuse et je te conduirai dans le meilleur restaurant. Ensuite je me chargerai personnellement que tu ne dormes pas de toute la nuit. **- Il lui fit un clin d'œil.  
**- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre exactement ? **- Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa son torse.  
**- Premièrement je descendrai la fermeture éclair de ta robe avec les dents** – Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise bouton après bouton. **- Et ensuite je t'arracherai tes sous-vêtements. **- Il se mit à genoux devant elle et embrassa son nombril, tandis que ses mains caressaient ses muscles.  
**- Tu ne pourrais pas me faire une petite démonstration avant le « grand jour » ?**

Le téléphone portable de Hugh commença à sonner, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre Lisa l'avait déjà tiré à elle et avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Je devrais répondre, comme ça on nous laissera en paix.  
- Tu as vu comme je suis ?** - Elle mit sa langue dans sa bouche. **- On ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant.  
- Ça pourrait être important ...**  
**- Tu es sûr Chéri ? **- Elle posa une main sur son érection par dessus le jean.  
**- Oh puis merde ! **- Il la renversa sur le comptoir de la cuisine tandis qu'il commençait à baisser son pantalon.

Elle même termina de se dévêtir, et aussitôt qu'il le fit elle prit son membre et l'introduisit entre ses jambes.

Par la suite, la cuisine se remplit de soupirs et gémissements de la part des deux amants qui culminèrent avec un cri de satisfaction de la part de Lisa et le four qui émit un signal, car les pâtes avaient terminé de gratiner.

Hugh quelque peu agité se laissa retomber contre la poitrine de Lisa, qui montait et descendait de manière incontrôlée tandis qu'elle souriait et caressait les cheveux de Hugh.

**- Ça a été …  
- Quelque chose de sale et sauvage.  
- Oui. **- Elle rit.

Hugh leva la tête et l'observa sourire. Elle avait les cheveux collés au visage et les joues roses, elle était sublime.

**- Qui appelait ?**

Elle sortit le mobile de la poche arrière de son pantalon et regarda les appels manqués.

**- Ceux de la compagnie du téléphone****. **- Elle commença à rire.  
**- Et dire que j'étais sur le point de manquer ça par leur faute. **- Il sourit et lui pinça le derrière.

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite, mais j'ai une bonne raison. L'auteure originale, tout comme moi, est une nouvelle étudiante en Fac, et disons que .. Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre en stock, et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'auteur pour le moment. Je vais essayer de la tweeter pour m'informer de la situation, et je vous tiendrais au courant !  
Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, vous allez avoir une joli surprise parce que ... Je ne suis pas la seule à vous faire des 'surprises' ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je promets d'informer l'auteure de ce que vous pensez de son écrit !  
See ya people ! _

* * *

_**Chap' 4.**_

**- Lisa, tu aurais une minute pour qu'on parle ? **- Becca attendait Lisa en face du décor.  
**- Oui, j'ai une petite pause avant de tourner la prochaine scène. On va à la cafétéria qui se trouve devant les studios ?  
- D'accord.**

Elle prirent place face à face et commandèrent deux cafés, Rebecca demanda en plus une collation, elle était affamée.

**- Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis venue te voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est la vérité oui, je meurs de curiosité. **- Elle sourit.

Le garçon de café les servit et pendant qu'il le fit Becca commença à parler.

**- Mon père couche avec quelqu'un ?**

Lisa qui avait à cet instant une gorgée de son café dans la bouche le recracha dans la tasse et le laissa sur le côté, puis essaya de reprendre contenance.

**- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi ? **- Elle maintenait sa contenance.

**- Si je te le demande, c'est parce que Robert et toi êtes les seuls amis de mon père ici, et du fait que Robert est un homme, il n'aura pas noté le sourire sot qu'a mon père toute la journée et comme il est détendu et insouciant.**  
**- Ah oui ? **- Elle se tenait les cheveux et souriait inconsciemment pendant qu'elle l'écoutait.  
**- Tu ne l'as vraiment pas remarqué ?  
- Je dois dire que non. **- Elle mentit une fois de plus. **- Et si c'était ainsi, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?**  
**- Ma mère est à Londres à l'attendre depuis des années, je sais que les choses entre eux ne sont pas et ne redeviendront pas les mêmes qu'avant, mais elle continue à être amoureuse de mon père et ne cesse de me parler de lui, de me dire qu'il lui manque. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir, et encore moins maintenant que mes frères et moi ne sommes plus à la maison. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux, et je suis convaincue que pour mon père ce n'est qu'une fantaisie momentanée, et qu'il va s'en vouloir le reste de sa vie s'il abandonne tout.  
- Je dois aller aux toilettes, tu m'excuses ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps durant le tournage de la séquence.  
**  
Becca acquiesça et continua à lui faire des signes la tête tournée tandis qu'elle terminait son café.

Lisa s'enferma dans les toilettes et se libéra de toute la pression accumulée durant sa conversation avec la fille de son « amant », elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter cette situation. Elle devait prendre une décision.

Une fois chez elle, un peu plus détendue, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire. Il ne serait pas facile de prendre une telle décision, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte.

Lorsque Hugh arriva à la maison après le tournage, elle mit cartes sur table.

**- Hugh, chéri, il faut qu'on parle. **- Prononça-t-elle sérieuse.  
**- Maintenant que je voulais t'étouffer sous mes baisers ? **- Il se rapprocha d'elle et commença à répartir des baisers sur son visage, provoquant ainsi des chatouilles sur sa peau.  
**- Arrêtes. **- Elle essaya de se montrer sérieuse mais cela lui était impossible.  
**- Je ne peux pas, mes lèvres sont bloquées et ne peuvent cesser de t'embrasser.**

Lisa se rendit une fois de plus, le laissa continuer, et quand elle voulut réagir elle était dans son lit complétement nue et souriant comme une idiote. Elle l'observa attentivement et vit qu'il affichait ce sourire que sa fille avait mentionné, elle adorait le voir ainsi mais … Combien de temps cela pourrait-il durer ?

Becca avait raison, il pourrait finir par s'en vouloir d'avoir abandonner son épouse et d'une certaine manière ses enfants, et elle ne pouvait vivre avec ça le reste de sa vie. Si elle devait renoncer à lui maintenant, elle le ferait, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle se leva et prit son visage entre ses mains, le regarda dans les yeux et se perdit dans cette mer azur qui l'avait captivé depuis le premier jour, puis caressa sa joue âpre et inclina la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres, après les avoir trouvé elle les posa sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement durant quelques secondes. Après ça elle se leva du lit et mit sa robe de chambre sur elle.

**- Hugh, vas-t-en.  
- Quoi ?  
- Va-t-en de chez moi, tout de suite.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieuse.  
- Tu crois ? - **Elle ramassa son blouson sur le sol et le jeta par la fenêtre. **-****Va-t-en, je ne te le dirais pas une fois de plus.**

**- Quelle mouche t'as piqué ?  
- A moi rien, mais toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je te dis de partir de chez moi et tu ne le fais pas.**

Elle le chassa de la chambre à coups de poings et ensuite ferma la porte. Hugh, confus, s'en alla.

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Vous savez quoi ? Vous pouvez applaudir cette update, c'est la première depuis que j'ai ma majorité ! Faîtes péter le champagne, que tout coule à flot ! [Ne nous emportons tout de même pas trop hein]. Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à vous offrir ce chapitre, d'autant plus que je l'ai déjà sous la main depuis un moment, mais n'ayant aucune nouvelle de l'auteure (mais vraiment aucune), du coup je me disais qu'en tardant à le poster, vous attendriez moins longtemps pour le prochain. Sauf que l'auteur poste à nouveau (du Huddy cette fois-ci), mais mes mails sont restés sans réponse. Je n'ai donc aucune idée concernant cette fiction et ses chapitres suivants. Je vais donc essayer de la recontacter, et je préviendrais quand j'aurais des nouvelles.  
Mais au moins, je vous offre le chapitre 5, que vous deviez sans doute beaucoup attendre du fait de la fin du précédent. Et bien, c'est chose fait !_

_Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, autant pour moi la traductrice que pour l'auteur. Merci de nous lire en tout cas !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 5.**_

Après avoir tourné une paire de scènes séparés, ils leur firent jouer la leur ensemble. Lisa ne paraissait pas avoir la tête à ce qu'elle faisait, elle commettait beaucoup d'erreurs, elle n'était pas dans le personnage et cela finit par déteindre aussi sur Hugh.

**- Les gars, reposez vous quelques minutes, aujourd'hui vous n'êtes pas très inspirés. **- David s'éloigna du plateau d'enregistrement.

Lisa partit tête baissée dans le couloir lorsque Hugh l'arrêta.

**- Tu me dois une explication pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. **- Il lui prit le bras.  
**- Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu. **- Susurra-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'échappait de son emprise.  
**- Ne recommences pas à me faire quelque chose de la sorte, ne joues pas avec moi de cette manière. J'ai mal, plus mal que ce que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.  
- Je m'excuse, je m'excuse sincèrement de t'avoir chasser ainsi de chez moi. **- Elle caressa sa joue.  
**- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? **- Il détourna le regard, la gorge nouée.  
**- Tout ça a une explication, mais je ne pense pas te la donner maintenant. On va se concentrer sur nos personnages et ensuite on ira à la maison, chez toi. **- Signala-t-elle. - **Et on reparlera de ça.**

Hugh acquiesça et la regarda à mesure que Lisa s'éloignait.

Une fois chez Hugh, Lisa prit la parole.

**- Je t'aime, comme jamais auparavant je n'ai aimé un autre homme. **- Elle marqua une pause tandis qu'elle le regardait et prenait sa main. **- Mais parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant Hugh, et ce que nous avons en ce moment-même est tellement particulier que j'ai peur que cela s'achève. **- Elle fit à nouveau une pause. **- Si tu franchis le pas, tout ce que tu as construit durant toutes ces années ne sera plus.**  
**- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, que je vais franchir le pas à l'aveuglette ?  
- Non, mais peut-être que les choses ne sont pas comme tu les vois.  
- Explique toi.**  
**- J'ai discuté avec ta fille, et elle m'a parlé de Jo, du fait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de toi et du bonheur qu'elle ressentirait si vous vous revoyez à nouveau, comme avant.  
- Mais je ne l'aime plus …  
- Je le sais déjà, mais toi-même tu m'as confié que tes enfants te manquaient, le fait de parler plus souvent à Stephen et d'être à Londres. Que tu regretterais énormément d'avoir perdu tous les détails de ces vies … Je crains que si tu abandonnes tout cela et que tu cours dans mes bras, avec le temps tu te repentes d'avoir pris une telle décision et que tout me revienne dans la figure. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça.  
- Ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit.**  
**- Même si pour le moment ça te parait impossible que les choses puissent être ainsi, tôt ou tard c'est ce qui arrivera.  
- Ça tu ne le sais pas ...**  
**- Je ne veux pas courir le risque.  
- Lisa ...**  
**- Tu sauras le supporter, quand la série s'achèvera tu retourneras à Londres, là-bas tu seras entouré des tiens, tu seras bien et je serais heureuse.**

**- Tu sacrifierais ton bonheur seulement pour t'assurer que peut-être je serais heureux ?**  
**- Oui.  
- Tu es folle de croire que je vais te permettre de faire ça.  
- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix.**

Lisa prit sa veste et s'éloigna du lieu, Hugh la rattrapa rapidement et la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, l'embrassant passionnément avec une intensité qui lui était inconnue jusque là, savourant peut-être pour la dernière fois ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils demeurèrent sans oxygène ils se séparèrent, et Lisa s'approcha pour caresser son nez avec les yeux, les deux ayant toujours les yeux clos. L'ultime image qu'eut Lisa de Hugh avant de sortir de la maison, fut celle de lui décoiffé, avec des traces de son rouge à lèvres sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillants enclavés aux siens.

**- Ça ne se termine pas ici, je le sais. **- Prononça Hugh une fois seul.


End file.
